Conventionally, as a type of liquid ejection head, there has been proposed a liquid ejection head which includes, besides a liquid ejection head body which includes a flow passage member having an ejection port, and a piezoelectric actuator which applies pressure to a liquid so as to eject the liquid from the ejection port, a reservoir for temporarily storing the liquid so as to stably supply the liquid to the liquid ejection head body (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, in a reservoir flow passage of a reservoir in a liquid ejection head described in Patent Document 2, a liquid supplied from an end of the elongated liquid ejection head is fed to a liquid ejection head body at a center portion of the liquid ejection head.